No Tricks, Just Treats
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: Little slice of modern AU Banna life


**A/N I wrote this little one shot for mr. and mrs. bates on Tumblr for her birthday last year, inspired by annambs photoset for her. They have both graciously allowed me to post it here. Happy Halloween!**

John threw the remnants of the jack-o-lanterns into the bin and wiped his hands on his trousers. He sighed as he picked up the rake and looked at the overly thick blanket of leaves coating his entire front yard. He was momentarily distracted by the dog flopping down at his feet.

"You know Stella, I think you have the right idea. Maybe I'll take a rest for just a moment."

Truth be told, John was worn out. He had gotten home from a week long business trip late last night and of course, with four children all under the age of 7, having a lie in this morning was out of the question. He sat on the top step of the porch and stretched his long legs in front of him.

When he had finally had a chance to corral all his children to the table for breakfast this morning, he was informed by his beautiful wife that he had a full day ahead of him. His children, she explained, had flatly refused to do any preparation for Halloween until Daddy was home. That meant that today had included shopping for costumes (at four different shops because the first three were sold out of Elsa costumes and Lily couldn't think of being anyone else) and an extensive visit to the pumpkin patch for each of the children to choose his or her own pumpkin.

John chuckled to himself and shook his head. If he had been told 15 years ago that this would be his life, he never would have believed it. Four children, a beautiful home in Yorkshire, a dog, a cat, and a wife who was unbelievably young, beautiful, and loving.

He was roused from his thoughts by that same wife nudging his shoulder and handing him a steaming cup of tea.

"Are you brooding, Mr. Bates?" she smiled as she sat beside him.

"Actually no, Mrs. Bates," he replied rather smugly, "If you must know, I was thinking about how blessed I am."

"Were you?" she grinned at him with raised eyebrows, "I'm so proud of you."

He chuckled, "Can you believe we have four children? Four! Remember when we were afraid it would never be? And now we have four. How did that happen?"

"I'll be happy to remind you how it happened tonight if you really can't remember."

"I don't think I'll have the energy, to be honest. More's the pity. I may be too old for four children," he said somewhat seriously, "I'm exhausted."

"I don't think that has to do with age, John. I'm fourteen years your junior and I'm exhausted too." She ruffled the hair at the back of her husband's neck and continued, "Were the kids as helpful with the jack-o-lanterns as they were with the cookies and toffee apples?"

"Mmmmm, I'm not sure _helpful_ is the right word, but we got there in the end. And there was no blood, so that's a plus. How about the cookies? Are they edible?"

"Well, I wouldn't say they looked exactly like they did on Pintrest, but I don't think they'll poison anyone."

They both had a laugh and Anna rested her head on John's shoulder. They each sipped their tea for a few moments before he spoke again.

"It's awfully quiet in there. Should we go check on them."

"We aren't the only one's who are tired out. They all went down for naps without a fight. Even with all the sugar."

"Even Robbie?" John asked skeptically.

"Well, no, not Robbie," Anna admitted, "But at least he's on his bed with a book."

John set his tea down on the porch and took his wife's face in his hands. "You are a miracle worker my love," he whispered before giving her a kiss.

Anna grinned, "And you are magic, my darling."

John looked out at the leaves and sighed, "I wish I were magic. I better get to leaves before the sun goes down. The days are definitely getting shorter."

He made to rise, but Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "I'll make you a deal, Mr. Bates. I'll give you a pass on the leaves if you allow me to order pizza for dinner."

John smiled a huge smile and kissed his wife again, "I knew there was a reason I married you."


End file.
